


Morning

by queenmyking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning time with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“Harold, it’s time to get up,” I kissed the back of his shoulder as he was rolling over onto his back.

“Good morning, darling,” he murmured in a deep, raspy morning voice. “How long have you been up?”

I sat down next to him on the bed. “About an hour. I made tea.”

His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me down to lie on top of him. My face nestled in the crook of his neck. “Forget the tea,” he whispered. “Let’s stay in bed all day.” The tips of his fingers tickled the skin on my back beneath my shirt. “Also, what ever happened to the rule that when you’re in my house, you have to wear my clothes? You look sexy in them.”

“Yeah, but your clothes actually fit me. My boobs are kinda big.”

Harry winked and flashed a half-smirk. “Exactly.”

I kissed his jaw and got up. “Let’s go eat breakfast,” I said as I walked out of the room.

“Wait up!” I heard Harry shout as he got out of bed. He pinched my backside as he caught up to me and my squeal echoed through the hallway. I got Harry his cup of tea and my cup of coffee and we sat down at the breakfast table. He was scrolling through his phone with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

“Do you have anything to do today?” I asked.

“No. Not yet at least. This whole week we have off so hopefully we won’t have to go record at all. You never know when they’re gonna spring a last minute recording session on us.”

“You know I don’t mind that when they do. I understand what your job is. I would like to spend more time with you, always, but I think we work everything out really well. And we really don’t even have to try very hard. It just kind of happens.”

He looked at me for a second and his lips touched mine lightly but deeply. He kept his forehead pressed to mine when he pulled away. “You really are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. And you don’t even have to try very hard.”

My lips attached to his once more and I took another sip of my coffee. “Do you want to go get lunch or something? It’s almost noon,” I inquired.

“Yeah, lets do it. Will you wear my plaid button down though? Pleeeease,” he whined. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Fine, if I must. Everyone will notice though. You don’t have a very extensive wardrobe.”

“That’s the point. I want people to know that you’re mine and that we both like it when you wear my clothes.”

“You’re a heartbreaker, Mr. Styles,” I whispered and let my hand run through his curls.

“Ooh, I love it when you touch my hair,” he played.

“Good, me too. Lets go get dressed.” We raced back up to his bedroom where we both got dressed, me in his blue striped button down and him in a plain white t shirt. We playfully brushed our teeth and nudged each other’s elbows signaling that the other was too close. I was getting ready to put my hair up when Harry grabbed my wrist.

“No, it looks sexy when it’s down. Especially when you’re wearing my shirt.” He pressed his hips against mine and leaned into me so my backside was pressed against the dresser. Without any hint of flirtation in his voice, he growled, “I wouldn’t mind ripping that shirt off of you right in the middle of the restaurant and taking you right then.” 

All the blood in my body seemed to rush into my head. My vision was blurred and I stammered when I tried to respond, “I… uh…” His lips came down hard against mine. This was probably one of Harry’s greatest traits. He could change the mood of any situation into what he wanted and always get away with it. He knew how to push my buttons and make my head spin just by looking at me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and it ran along the roof of my mouth. No matter how comfortable I was with him, he still made me weak at the knees. I knew that he would take care of me and I would never be hurt with him around, but he still made my stomach flutter and my heart race. He bit my bottom lightly and I let out a quiet whine. He pulled away and kept his eyes locked on mine.

“Your cheeks are flushed too,” I smiled and pinched his butt.

“You get me going,” he snickered and kissed me again. Soft this time. Short. “We’ll finish this later. Hand me my hat and we can go.”

“Oh, no no. You are not wearing that stupid fedora. You’re keeping your hair down too.”

“Whyyyy?” He whined like a 5 year old. It’s funny how he goes from sex demon to small child in such a short amount of time. 

“Because your hair looks sexy when it’s down,” I retorted.  
“Fine. For you.” He linked his fingers with mine and we walked out the door, only to revisit this room again later that night for something even more magnificent.


End file.
